


Let's Go Camping

by AeonFlux40



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Camping, M/M, Porn, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All packed up and ready to go on their trip. Dean didn’t want to go, but Sam talked him into it anyway. They go camping twice a year-once in the spring and once in the fall. This trip was going to be different, though, because Sam was bringing his boyfriend Gabriel and Gabriel’s brother Castiel. Dean liked Castiel, but wasn’t sure if he reciprocated those feelings. He finds out soon enough that Castiel does :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Camping

Cas gazed across the campfire at his Gabriel and Sam. They looked so happy, arms wrapped around each other, laughing and roasting marshmallows. Castiel glanced over at Dean, who was sitting not quite next to him roasting his own mallow. _I wish Dean would look at me the way Sam looks at my brother._ Cas thought. Dean suddenly looked up and saw Cas staring at him. Cas immediately turned his attention back to the marshmallow he was roasting, his face turning red from embarrassment. Not that anyone would notice in the glow of the fire. At least, he hoped not. Later on, as the fire started to die down, Sam and Gabriel started getting really touchy feely and decided to go to bed. It was getting late anyway.

They said their good nights and went to their respective tents. Cas crawled into his rather large sleeping bag and said good night to Dean. "Good night Cas. See you in the morning." Dean replied. Cas lay there for a while, staring up at the ceiling of the tent. He listened to the sounds of the woods. It was really quite relaxing. Definitely much quieter than the city. He heard Dean’s breathing and turned to look at him. Cas could just make out Dean’s figure under his sleeping bag. Dean’s breathing turned into light snoring, and Cas knew he was sleeping. He turned away so that his back was to Dean, and drifted off to sleep. 

Dean awoke a little while later, and realized he was cold. _Dammit, I knew I should have packed my long johns. Fuck this fall weather. I didn’t want to go on this damn trip anyway._ He turned over, facing Cas. Cas was laying on his back, snoring. Not very loud, but loud enough that Dean wasn’t able to get back to sleep. Never mind the cold. _Maybe if I roll him over to his side, he’ll stop snoring just long enough for me to doze off again._ Dean got out from under his covers and went over to Cas’ side of the tent. 

_He’s so peaceful, maybe I should just leave him this way and not disturb him._

Dean leaned over and pushed Cas gently onto his side, away from him. 

_There. That oughta do it._

Cas moaned and scooted back toward Dean, trapping his hand underneath him. 

_Oh fuck. Are you serious?_

Dean tried to get his hand out from under Cas, but Cas wouldn’t budge. 

_Why does he have to be such a heavy sleeper? Well…it **is** a bit cold…and Cas is so warm. _

Dean contemplated this for a moment. Should he wake up Cas and disturb his sleep, or just let it go and cuddle in the sleeping bag with him? "Dammit Cas." Dean said, sighing. He climbed into the sleeping bag with Cas and pulled it closed over them. Cas scooted closer to Dean, his back now up against Dean’s chest. Dean’s arm was fully trapped under him now. Dean wrapped his left arm around Cas, snuggling tight to keep warm. Dean felt the warmth of Cas’ body against his, his breathing slowed. _This is actually kind of nice._ Dean thought. He held Cas tightly, smelling his hair. _Smells kind of like cinnamon. I never noticed that before._

Cas moaned in his sleep and scooted his butt closer into Dean’s pelvis. _Shit Cas. You fit perfectly._ Dean thought. He eventually fell asleep and wondered how Cas was going to react when he woke up in the morning, but decided that it was worth it to stay warm. 

Cas woke up when he felt a hand that wasn’t his down his pants, stroking him. He reached down and realized that someone was, in fact, stroking him through his pants. "What the hell?" Cas sat up with a start, shoving the other person out of his sleeping bag. "Ow ! Cas what the hell?" "Dean?" "Who else would it be? Why’d you shove me like that?" "I’m sorry, Dean, It’s just that-well…" Cas trailed off. _Should I tell him? I could just say I had a nightmare. What the hell is he doing on my side of the tent anyway?_ "Cas…?" Dean asked. "I’m sorry. I should have woke you up and asked if it was okay. I was cold and-" "You were jerking me off in your sleep." "I was?" Dean asked softly. "Maybe I thought I was touching myself. Sorry." "What were you doing in my sleeping bag anyway?" Cas asked. 

Dean leaned over and turned on the lantern. "Dean don’t-" Cas started but was too late. The lantern lit up the tent, and Dean could see Cas’ erection before he had a chance to cover himself. Cas grabbed his pillow and threw over his lap, his face turning crimson. "Cas I’m-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean t-" "It’s nothing." Cas said, cutting him off. Dean shivered. He was still pretty cold. "Didn’t you bring your long johns?" "No, I forgot." Dean said, his teeth started to chatter. "How could you forget something that important?" Cas asked. "You know how cold it gets out here at night." "I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately, I guess." Dean bit his lip. _Damn, he’s hot when he does that._ Cas thought. Dean shuddered, and hugged himself. Cas sighed. "Come on, Dean. I can take a hint. Get in the bag. I wouldn’t want you dying of hypothermia or anything. I refuse to carry your dead bloated corpse back to the car." Cas smiled. "Are-are you sure?" Dean asked. "Yes. Now get in before you freeze to death." Cas replied. They both climbed into Cas’ sleeping bag and Dean turned off the lantern. 

Cas lay with his back to Dean and snuggled up against his chest. Dean put his arms around Cas and held him close. Cas sighed and squeezed Dean’s arms. "You okay Cas?" Dean asked. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" "No, not at all." Cas replied quickly. He was glad Dean couldn’t see him because he was blushing furiously right now. _Oh God, I don’t know if I can do this._ Cas thought. _Being this close to him. Mmmm, the way he’s breathing down my neck. Fuck, my dick is still hard._ Cas realized he still had an erection, but there was nothing he could about it. Not with Dean snuggled so close. He waited, trying to think of all gross things to get his hard on to go down, but to no avail. 

Dean had already fallen asleep again. Cas could tell by the way Dean’s breathing had slowed down, and also his grip on Cas loosened a bit as Dean relaxed. _Well, it’s not going to take care of itself._ Cas reached down to pull his hard cock out of his pajama pants, and slowly began stroking it. He groaned. He tried to suppress it so that he wouldn’t wake Dean. Cas started stroking a bit faster, hoping and praying that Dean wouldn’t wake up and realize what he was doing. He thought of Dean as he touched himself, wishing it was Dean’s hands on him. Cas moaned. "Dean…" he whispered softly. _Fuck! Did I say that out loud?_ He paused momentarily, breath caught in his throat, waiting for any sign of Dean waking up. None. 

Cas’ dick was starting to throb now. He continued stroking himself. Cas moaned again. He bit down on his lip hard to prevent himself from getting any louder. Without realizing it, he started moving his hips back and forth with his strokes. Cas’ butt was rubbing up against Dean’s pelvis as he slept. Cas didn’t seem to notice. He was in his own little world. Dean stirred, but didn’t wake up. Cas continued touching himself, stroking faster and faster until- 

"Dean?" Cas said, startled. He froze. Dean’s hand was on top of Cas’ hand, stroking along with him. "Oh God, Dean!" Cas said loudly, which woke Dean out of his slumber. "What the-oh shit, Cas!" He started pulling his hand away, but Cas grabbed his wrist, keeping it in place. "Dean, please…" Cas moaned. "Please don’t stop Dean. It feels so good. Please…" Cas started moving his hips back forth, with his dick still in Dean’s hand. "Cas…are you sure?" Dean asked. "Yes Dean!" Cas exclaimed, a loud gasp escaping from his lips. "Yes! Don’t stop! Please…" Dean began stroking Cas harder, faster, enjoying the way Cas was writhing in his arms. 

_Oh God, am I dreaming or is this really happening?_ Cas thought. _It feels so good, it must be real._

Cas pushed his butt harder into Dean’s pelvis, making Dean moan. Cas could feel Dean’s dick getting hard. "Cas, you have no idea what you’re doing to me." Dean whispered into Cas’ ear. Dean stopped stroking Cas, but only long enough to take off his pants and climb on top of him. Dean leaned down to kiss Cas, but Cas stopped him. "What’s wrong?" Dean asked. "Dean, do you really want this?" 

_WTF is wrong with you?_ Castiel’s brain shouted at him. _Don’t you realize how long you’ve been wanting this? It’s finally happening and you have to question it?_

"Don’t _you_?" Dean asked. Castiel hesitated. "I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-" Dean said, and started to slide off Castiel. "No Dean…wait." Cas said, grabbing onto Dean’s hips, keeping him in place. "I want this. I do." "Then kiss me." Dean demanded. Cas smiled and grabbed onto Dean’s butt, pulling him closer. Dean leaned into Cas and their lips met for the first time. It was hot, passionate- everything that Cas had expected. _He’s such a good kisser._ Dean slowly started grinding against Cas. Cas squeezed Dean’s ass firmly. "Dammit Cas." Dean whispered. "I like that." Cas smiled and squeezed harder, pushing Dean more into his pelvis. Cas stopped squeezing Dean, but only so that he could finagle his own pants and underwear off so that now both of them were naked under the covers. Dean licked his fingers and reached between Cas’ legs. He inserted one, then two fingers into Cas’ hole. "Oh!" Cas gasped. "Dean…" "Yeah, you like that, huh?" Dean smiled. Cas couldn’t say anything, he just nodded his head. "Dean, please. I want you inside me." Cas begged. "Oh please Dean…" Dean leaned over and began kissing Cas on the neck, nibbling lightly. Cas continued begging. "Dean please! Stop teasing." Dean worked his fingers faster in and out, driving Cas mad with pleasure. Cas gripped onto Dean’s shoulders with all his might. 

Suddenly, Dean stopped, and removed his fingers from Cas. "Wh-Why did you stop?" Cas whined. "Dean, wh-" Dean cut him off with a kiss. He pulled back and said, "Stay." Cas nodded. Dean reached for the lantern and turned it on so he could see what he was doing. He walked over to his side of the tent and began rummaging through his duffle bag. "Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked, breathlessly. His erection was starting to hurt now from not having release yet. Cas propped himself up on his elbow so he could watch Dean. "Just a second." Dean replied. "Fuck. I know it’s in here somewhere. Ah!" Dean pulled a bottle of lube out of his duffle bag and smiled. Cas laughed and shook his head. "Do you always carry lube everywhere you go?" he asked. "No." Dean said defensively. "Just…you know. I’m like a boy scout. Always prepared." "You can’t remember to bring your long johns, but you bring lube? Some boy scout _you_ are." "Shut up. Ass." Dean retorted. 

Dean walked back over to Cas, stopping only to turn off the lantern. "No, don’t." Cas said, placing a hand on Dean’s arm. "Leave the light on. I want to see you." "You’re so romantic." Dean said, and climbed back into the sleeping bag with Cas. They embraced each other and started kissing again, their lips hungry for each other. Cas lay on his back while Dean sat on his knees between Cas’ legs. He poured the lube on his stiffened member and stroked himself a few times. Cas wiggled so that his butt was closer to Dean, and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean smiled. "You ready?" he asked. "Yes. I’m ready." Cas replied. Dean lubed Cas’ hole and circled it with his fingers, producing a moan from Cas. "Dean, ohhhh…why do you have to be such a tease? Just fuck me already!" Cas groaned. Dean removed his fingers and gently slid himself into Cas. Cas moaned very loudly. "Shhh….Be quiet!" Dean said. "Sam and Gabriel might hear us." "I don’t care." Cas groaned. "It feels so good. I-I-…" "Well I guess I’ll have to shut you up myself, then." Dean grabbed Cas by the neck and kissed him hard. 

Cas gripped onto Dean’s shoulders as hard as he could. Dean continued his back and forth motion with Cas’ legs wrapped tightly around him. Cas grunted with every thrust. Dean looked down and his eyes met with Cas’. Cas ran his hands through Dean’s hair. Dean felt Cas’ body tremble slightly, and he knew Cas was close. Dean began thrusting harder, faster. "Oh God, Dean…." Cas moaned softly. "I can’t- I can’t hold on. I-fuck! DEAN!" Cas screamed, his orgasm so intense that his entire body shook. He came all over his chest, but Dean didn’t stop. Cas grabbed onto Dean’s sides, burying his nails into Dean’s flesh. Dean grunted from the pain, but he was so close now it didn’t matter. He continued thrusting harder until he couldn’t hold on any longer. He screamed Cas’ name as he came inside him, filling Cas’ hole with his sticky fluid. Dean leaned forward so that their foreheads touched, both panting heavily. 

"I love you Cas." Dean whispered. "I love you too, Dean Winchester." Cas replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't necessary to have a summary, but like I said before, my writer's brain won't let me be satisfied with just a one shot and no explanation (if that makes sense).  
> I was inspired to write this from a photo I found on tumblr. The characters in the fanart look young-ish like teenagers, but the characters in my story are much older. I don't know how to post photos here, but it's here: http://cheriiart.tumblr.com/post/100686310655/this-is-my-first-year-participating-in-the-dcbb


End file.
